The present invention relates to an induction heating pan, and more particularly to an induction heating pan comprising a pan body having an inner pan and an outer pan, a lid and a hinge member to connect the lid to the pan body, wherein the hinge member comprises a hollow cylindrical part which contains various connecting elements therein to control the opening angles of the lid, so that the loss of the connecting elements can be prevented in separating the lid from the pan body and it becomes more convenient to clean the lid and the hinge member, and the lid can be lifted smoothly at predetermined angles and easily separated from the body.
Generally, in a buffet restaurant or in other restaurants where people serve themselves from various dishes displayed on a table or sideboard, various foods are contained in induction heating pans or chafing dishes so that people can take the foods according to their tastes.
If such induction heating pans or chafing dishes contain foods which need to be maintained warm or hot, they are usually heated by heating means such as burners or electric heating devices. Specifically, the induction-heating pan usually comprises an inner pan or pot and an outer pan or pot, and includes a lid. In order to keep the food in the inner pan warm or hot, the outer pan is heated by the heating means and only when the food is taken or replenished, the lid is open completely. Otherwise, the lid is to be closed.
The inventor of the present invention disclosed a device for adjusting opening angles of a cover for chafing dishes in Korean Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-000379. Also, by improving the structure of the above adjusting device, the inventor developed a new induction-heating pan as disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2003-0072492.
In the heating pan disclosed in the above patent application, a hinge was provided on a hinge mounting flange formed on a rear side of a pan body, to connect a lid with the pan body. The hinge comprised a connecting bracket, both ends of which were connected with a pair of hinge maintaining frames spaced apart from each other on a surface of the hinge mounting flange. The connecting bracket included a hinge damper therein so that a lid of the induction-heating pan could rotate smoothly to be open and shut. Further, the hinge damper was provided with a hinge cap, which was elastically guided to the hinge maintaining frames by means of a ball, so that opening angels of the lid could be restrictively controlled.
Further, a supporting stand was provided downwardly beneath the hinge mounting flange on the rear side of the pan body, and it was of a predetermined dimension such that a lower end of the stand could be in contact with a table. Therefore, when the lid was lifted at an angle of 90° with respect to the pan body, the supporting stand could prevent the overturn or shaking of the pan body despite of the rearward movement of the center of gravity.
Also, since a steam valve was provided at the center of the lid, when overpressure was generated inside of the pan in boiling the food therein, an appropriate amount of steam could be exhausted through the steam valve, so that the pan could be used safely and a safety accident could be prevented.
However, since the connecting bracket was mounted detachably between the hinge maintaining frames formed on the hinge mounting flange of the pan body and it was supported elastically by means of a spring support, a coil spring and a ball, when the lid connected with the connecting bracket was detached from the pan body for washing, such elements of the spring support, the coil spring and the ball could be lost.
Further, since recesses were formed to receive the spring support, the coil spring and the ball therein and grooves were also provided in the connecting bracket to receive the hinge damper and the cap therein, when the pan had to be washed, it was difficult to remove foreign substances and dirt from the recesses and grooves.
Furthermore, as the supporting stand was formed to have a constant height, when the pan was placed on an uneven surface, it could move unstably.
Meanwhile, when such a conventional heating pan was used, a spoon or spatula was usually put in the pan or in a dish separately provided outside of the pan. However, in the former case, since the spoon or spatula could be immersed in the food contained in the pan after serving, there could be a sanitary problem. Also, in the latter case, as the dish was provided separately from the pan, it was not preferable for sanitary reasons.